poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Strawhat Pirates on a Mission to Save Nami
A man is carrying a Orange Girl Nami: Let me go! What you want from me? Let me go! Then 7 Pirates are, a Reindeer, a Long Nose, a Cyborg, a Skeleton, A Curly Eyebrow, Moss hair guy and a Lady saw Nami Sanji: There she is? Brock: Let her go! Usopp: Wait! Chopper: Nami! Then they saw Heartless Usopp: (Scream) Zoro: What are they? Daffy: It's the Heartless! Look out! They are saving the Pirates Ace: We'll take care of them! Go! Hurry! Usopp: Thanks! They ran off and our Heroes is fighting them and they did it Robin: Amazing. Thanky ou for helping us. Zoro: Our skills is not match from them. Ace: Hey, those guys are bad news. I'm Ace the Bunny. This is Daffy, Wile and Taz. Robin: My name is Nico Robin. This is Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Sanji and Zoro. Chopper: Wow. You guys are look at lot like me. Ace: Yeah. I think you are. Usopp: I cannot believe we met animals like Chopper. Wile: So did you find friend? Sanji: Nami? We were too late! But we have to rescue them! Can you help us? Ace: Sure, Sanji. Let's go! Zoro: They went to the Dock. Let's go! They went to the Dock and they were too late Sanji: No! We're too late! Ace: Huh? Franky: Those Pirates took our Crewmate, even our ship! And they set sail. We cannot about to find them. ?????: Look like we use this Ship! Beside, I don't want those pirates to take my sit from me. He jump to the Ship Zoro: Captain! That is Stealing! I know we are pirate! But we can't steal that Ship from the Marina. ?????: I know. But we will return this after we get Nami and our Ship back. Cause that's what a Pirate do. Ace: A Pirate?! Luffy: Monkey D Luffy. That's my name. Sanji: Luffy! We have to take this ship to rescue my dear Nami! From this Pirate! After we came from that island. You wonder off to find food for nothing! Just one Meat and that it! Luffy: Fine, Sanji. Ace: He's a bit angry, Chopper. Chopper: I know, Ace. He is. Ace: So come on, Luffy. Let us join you! Brock: They are helping us to find our friend Nami from those Pirates Luffy: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save our Navigator! They hop aboard Usopp: Thanks, Luffy. Luffy: No Problem, Usopp. Ace: I'm Ace the Bunny. This is Daffy, Wile and Taz. Robin: They help us from those Creatures. Luffy: Alright! I always wanted to make Animal friends like Chopper Chopper is doing a Happy dance Chopper: Shut up, Luffy! That's so kind, okay! Ace: He looks happy. Luffy: Alright! We'll set sail to save Nami. Sanji: Great! Let's hurry! Wile: Ace? Do you want to become a Pirate? Ace: Of course not! Luffy: So. How did you met my Crewmate? And: A while ago, of course. Luffy: His name is look exactly like my Brother. And I think my luck has started to change. Meanwhile Nami: You have to release me and give us back our ship. You have that Medallium; I am not value to you. Barbosa: If you want to know about the Medallium. This one is the Aztec Gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Nami: I don't like Ghost stories. Like I first met Brock at his Ship. Even get scared at Thriller Bark! Barbosa: That's exactly what I thought. Buried on Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the good. And we took em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and critters 'em away on stick and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfied and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it. Nami: How very awful from you. Barbosa: There is one way we can be our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec Gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soil who touch a piece o' the treasure must be repaid. And Nami! For ten years we've searched every grand line of these waters, every town and village- preying on sailors and settler's alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate Stories, drawing a map, dreaming of drawing a map of the entire world- we've endured torments worse than death itself! But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece- at last. When this Medallium is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts! Nami: Um... and the Blood that's to be repaid? Barbosa: That's why there's no sense to be killing ye...yet. Nami: (Gasp) You want from my Vein! She gonna leave the Ship, but she's surrounded by Pirates Barbosa: Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not amount the Living', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Nami. For, you see, tonight- you're in one! He drink Wine Back to our Heroes Luffy: Without our Navigator, how can we find them? Robin: I think they are heading to Isla De Muerta. Chopper: Island De Muerta? What's that? Robin: Isla De Muerta is an Island. And holds treasure- Aztec Gold. That was hidden on Isla De Muerta. And then went they touch the Gold. They will be Curse. Ace: So these guys are after the Treasure. Robin: The Treasure is his now. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But we will have them what's ours- The Thousand Sunny that they stole from us. They made it to that island Luffy: Me, Zoro and Sanji will rescue Nami and find those Curse Pirates. And you all have to stay here til we get back. Ace: Hey! What about us and your crew! Luffy: Well, you all have to guard the Ship til we get back. It's what we do for our ship. Ace: Okay... Luffy: Will be back soon! Let's go! They ran off Hours later Ace: I think he was just trying to fast-talk us.. Daffy: And you fell for it. Wile: What's keeping them so long? And they sure are taking their time... As: If Sylvester hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Luffy, Zoro and Sanji aren't used to fighting Heartless... Let's go see. Meanwhile Luffy, Zoro and Sanji found them hiding Barbosa: Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! Back to our Heroes They are going to find Luffy, Zoro and Sanji and they found Zoro, Sanji and Nami running Nami: It's them! They saw Cursed Pirates coming Ace: We will hold them off! Give us a sign when the ships ready to sail! Nami: Okay! We'll light a signal fire! They ran off, they are fighting the Pirates and they saw the Smoke Ace: The Signal! Come on! They ran to the Ship Ace: Everyone is here! Wait, where's Luffy. Sanji: Oh! You're not gonna like this but... Flashback has started Barbosa: And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! Back to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji Sanji: Oh No! They're gonna hurt Nami! We have to save her! Luffy: Don't worry! I have a plan. Zoro: Like what? Luffy: I'll distract them, while you guys save her. Sanji: Luffy! They will gotta captured you! Luffy: Look! I'm the Captain, so I handle this on my own. Alright. Sanji: Fine. Luffy: Great! He left Zoro: I can't believe we went through all that Trouble just to save her. Sanji: You know she's our crew. Zoro: Yeah, and I can't believe we risk our lives to save her from those pirates. Sanji: We are doing this for her. Zoro: I do I even bother, you always like the Ladies? Sanji: Huh? Zoro: You know there are other woman's like her. Sanji: Shut up! She's our Crew! I can date every woman without any consequences. Zoro: Oh really!? You're such a Lady's-man. Always like girls! Sanji: At least I don't know how to strike a Woman! Zoro: At least I have no feeling to woman! Sanji: At least I don't know how to use a sword like yours! Zoro: At least I don't have curly Eyebrow! Sanji: What did you say? Zoro: Oh Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't I make you mad for this. Sanji: Well, I am. You jerk. They are hit each other, but they hit Luffy by accident Both: Oh No! Back to Barbosa Barbosa cut Nami's hand and put the Medallion on her hand Barbosa: Begun by Bloo's... by blood undone. He put the Medallion on the Gold and nothing happen Barbosa: You! Navigator! Was your father Yasopp!? Nami: Yasopp? (Gasp) No way. That wasn't him. He push her away Man: What's going on? Man: I thought her Father was Yasopp! Barbosa: Who brought this girl to us? A medallion has dropped, and Nami grab it, then Zoro and Sanji saved her Sanji: Let's go! They are escaping Barb: You there! They saw the Medallion Barbosa: The Medallion! After them, you ingrates! Flashback has ended All: Sanji! Zoro! Sanji: It was an Accident. We didn't know Luffy came back. Zoro: But don't worry, he can take care of himself. Sanji: So let's get back to town.